Lucia (Jessica5991)
PWRxt1uY7Tg'' Eureka from Eureka Seven by Sato Naoki. Lucia's Theme.'' ---- A largely anonymous character played by Jessica5991. Born as a fox she can shapeshift into human form only. Background Her history is unrecorded and untold by her. Though she seems to regret her past to a certain extent, that is all anyone else knows, even her previous best friends. Abilities Magic Possessing little to no offensive magic, though often uses basic spells to create bigger effects. She relies on speed and agility in hand-to-hand combat in her human form. She is also quite capable of using various different weapons effectively. Also revealing she is quite capable of escaping situations, her ability to escape increases in her fox form, due to her smaller size, agility and flexibility as well as some magic. Her magic seems to be mostly used in self-defence and rarely harms the target, only deters or distracts. Magicks Appearance When using her magic, it seems to manifest itself as a light blue colour, forming electricity and smoke, whether offensively or defensively. Physical and Mental Capabilities She is highly intelligent, using her stealth she is able to discover much information and applies her knowledge to form a conclusion. She is able to "read" peoples souls, able to tell what they are capable of and their current feelings. Due to her background she rarely understand the emotions. Appearance Human (In picture) Blue shoulder(-ish) length hair, the (picture's left!) right side held up by a yellow hair clip. She has lilac eyes. Around her neck is a yellow collar, she doesn't explain where it originated from. Fox As a fox she has white fur, with lilac eyes. Beneath her fur around her neck is a yellow collar. Personality Past She spends most of her time just observing other people, she largely distrusts them and has a serious attitude. Incapable of understanding humour and other emotions not necessary to peoples survival. As a result she likes spending her times alone. Just because she lacks emotion doesn't mean she still can't smile or laugh. Sometimes her past regrets do show through physically, though rarely for people to see. However she does trust Gemini. Present Now she has learnt to trust the rest of the Draconis Alma, especially Siwang. Being a fox, she lacks the fundamental emotions that humans have and became confused and fustrated at the sudden surge of emotions. Weapon After her voyage to Karalik. She returned wielding a double sided Guan Dao. Despite its size, it is incredibly light and she uses it for fast, light attacks in most situations. Accompanied by her agility, she puts to use her Guan Dao only when necessary. It is blue in colour, though after her illness. It has faded to a grey colour similar to herself. When she "summons" her Guan Dao. Blue smoke forms the shape of the weapon and seemingly solidifies, taking the appearance and quality of the Guan Dao which she can use. When Lucia doesn't need it anymore, it dissipates in the same way. Illness She left, for unspecified reasons to Karalik for a while. Returning later to Kritana. On her return, her eyes were a silver colour, she was extremely pale and her hair became grey in most areas, she had Mort Syndrome. Her body became very weak, and her immune system began to fail. Even in her fox form her silver eyes reveals her illness, though her white fur conceals most of the evidence. Lucia planned to keep it a secret, sharing it only to Zhalia Hono. Dimitri, the Draconis Alma of Life found out, offering to cure her, but was refused knowing it's not as simple as he thinks. Siwang soon found out about her deteriorating health. Drago Form Lucia has yet to discover her Drago Form. Though already believes her form is different from most of the others and possesses a more serpentine body. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters